Como Príncipe
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Eres apuesto, tan apuesto como un príncipe. Yaoi NaruHina Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Como Príncipe" 1/2**

* * *

Hinata estaba dolido, quería evitar todo ello, pero no podía, no entendía porque debía ser atacado constantemente, que si era un rarito, que si estaba enfermo y muchas cosas más, ¿Cómo decía explicarle al resto que era una persona normal?, no podía, no por miedo o cobardía, simplemente porque no importaba cuantas veces explicara las cosas, ellos nunca las entendían.

Estaba en la biblioteca, escondido de los chicos de tercero, siempre lo buscaban para molestarlo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus palabras, sin embargo, habían comenzado a ponerse agresivos, hacia un par de días habían intentado tocarlo sin su permiso, obligarlo hacer cosas que no quería, amedrentándolo y golpeándolo, mismo de lo que se salvó gracias a la campana, literalmente.

La alarma de incendios había sonado y él se había salvado.

Por ello se escondía en la biblioteca, detrás de los últimos estantes, huyendo como un cobarde, realmente no le importaba, simplemente quería mantener su dignidad en lo posible, si para ello debía huir no importaba.

No solo escapaba de los chicos de tercero, también las chicas eran un problema, no era como que lo fueran a golpear, pero ellas solían arruinar todos sus esfuerzos por mantener una estabilidad mental, después de todo, las palabras causaban las peores heridas, y el hecho que siempre le recordaran lo feo y "Gay" que era, no ayudaba.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ellas tenían algo de razón, él era un chico delgado, de apariencia enclenque, con el cabello brillante de tonalidades negras y azules, con los ojos de extraño perla y unas cejas grandes, extensas y bastante femeninas, con las manos suaves y delicadas, dedos delgados y de apariencia bastante de princesa, labios rosados y facciones no muy masculinas.

¿Quién podría verle atractivo si no lucia como un hombre?

Incluso asistió al gimnasio, pero los resultados no fueron lo esperado, tomó firmeza eso no lo iba a negar, pero que esta se notara más en sus piernas no era lo ideal, se había acomplejado por todo ello y su autoestima se fue hasta el fondo del mar.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando y hundiéndose en su miseria, pero quizá debió recordar que el polvo no le ofrecía su amistad, tan solo alergias que lo hicieron estornudar, uno algo quedito para el gusto de los demás, algo discreto que a él le gustaba apreciar.

El escurrimiento nasal ya estaba por comenzar, debía buscar la forma de limpiarse la nariz o tendría que salir, y honestamente no quería emprender una carrera de huida por su vida e integridad, tan solo quería andar con libertad, comenzaba a lamentarse por haber nacido homosexual, pero ello no era una enfermedad que se pudiese curar, igual nada le impedía llorar.

Debió prever que tras su estornudo alguien terminaría por escucharlo y encontrarlo, claro que no imaginó ver al chico rubio de la otra clase, ese mismo de ojos azules que siempre le sonreía justo como al resto, mismo que lo trataba como un igual, del que sospechaba no conocía nada de su homosexualidad, de otra manera no entendía como podía saludarlo como si nada pasara, siendo que tras saberlo siempre buscaban evitarlo como si portara un virus que fuese a contagiarlos.

—Oh~ asi que eras tú –señalaba sonriente el rubio-, ¿necesitas un pañuelo?

—No te preocupes –respondió él, levantándose al instante buscando una ruta de escape-

—Hinata –le llamó ofreciendo un paquetito de pañuelos-, hombre no vayas a despreciarme –dijo sonriendo-

—Gracias –se limitaba Hyuga a decir, tomando uno de los pañuelos y llevándolo a su nariz-

—¿Estabas durmiendo? –Preguntó divertido Naruto-

—¿Qué? –preguntó confundido-

—Tranquilo, yo suelo venir también aquí a dormir

—Ah, no, yo…

Naruto le tomó de la mano guiándolo a sentarse, Hinata no pudo negarse, aun asi se sentía un poco intimidado, no es como que Naruto fuese a golpearlo, es solo que, bueno, uno no espera que el chico lindo de otra clase se acerque a sentarse, vamos, no esperaba nada más allá que las sonrisas furtivas que le daba en los pasillos, ya saben, igual que a todos sus amigos.

Era incomodo estar en silencio, al menos a Hinata eso le parecía, tan solo podía estar ahí a su lado, con un pañuelo en la mano e infinitas ganas de sonarse la nariz, pero no poder hacerlo pro vergüenza, no es como que los chicos anden pro ahí queriendo escuchar los mocos de alguien con alergia.

Estaba pensando en cómo escapar, ya saben, sacar a flote algo de cobardía y correr como maniaco hasta el baño, sonarse la nariz y entonces ya nada importaría, ni la paliza que de seguro los de tercero le darían, iba a hacerlo, realmente lo haría, pero entonces Naruto sacó una bolsa de papitas y habló

—¿Estás huyendo, cierto?

—¿Qué? –Apenas pudo contestar en confusión-

—No me malinterpretes –intentó disculparse-, me refiero en que te estás escondiendo, ya sabes, de los chicos de tercero

—No –dijo con rapidez-, yo solo tenía sueño

—No tienes que mentirme –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila-, yo los vi molestándote el otro día

Hinata se sorprendió, estaba seguro que no quedaba nadie en el colegio, estaba tranquilo de que no lo habían visto, pero ahora resultaba que el chico bonito lo vio en aquella vergonzosa situación, su dignidad quizá no estaba del todo a salvo

—Lamento no haber hecho nada, no había a quien pedirle ayuda, la sala de profesores era lejana y de intervenir a ambos nos hubiesen dado una paliza –sonrió con amargura y comió un par de papitas ofreciendo una a Hinata-, quería defenderte pero solo pude activar la alarma de incendios, lo lamento

—Asi que fuiste tú –expreso Hinata sorprendido, comiendo con lentitud la papa-, gracias.

—No hice nada –se recriminó asi mismo el rubio-

—Me salvaste, eso fue suficiente para mí

—No deberías conformarte con tan poco, Hinata

—Lo siento, no puedo aspirar a más

—¿Es por qué te las chicas te llaman feo? –Cuestionó en una sonrisa-

—Bueno, supongo que no me llevo el premio al más apuesto –se burló de sí mismo-

—¿Enserio? –Naruto rió a carcajada limpia-, no les creas nada, están celosas

—¿Celosas?, ¿de mi enclenque figura de espagueti?

—Vamos Hinata –respondía divertido comiendo más botanas-, eres un chico apuesto

—¿Apuesto como un perro?, si claro

—No –dijo con seriedad, acercándose al rostro del contrario-, eres apuesto, tan apuesto como un príncipe

Hinata quedó en shock, no sabía si era por la hermosa y sincera sonrisa del rubio, o si era por como lo acababa de llevar, nunca nadie lo había llamado de esa manera, siempre se referían a él como una princesa, una muy fea.

Ahí se quedó sin decir nada, con Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguió ahí pasmado tras escuchar el timbre para la siguiente clase, incluso cuando vio a Naruto levantarse, sacudirse el polvo del uniforme y frente a él arrodillarse.

—Deberías quedarte aquí hasta el final de clases, los te tercero no pararan de buscarte hoy –le dijo con preocupación-, vendré por ti y te acompañaré a casa, así que por favor espera por mi

—No es necesario –respondió en un susurro, aun avergonzado por la forma en que Naruto lo había llamado-, enserio Naruto-kun

—No es problema –dijo sonriendo de nuevo-, realmente quiero acompañarte a casa

—Pero ellos podrían molestarte si te ven conmigo

—No te preocupes –le acaricio la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse-, por cierto Hinata, realmente creo que eres como un príncipe

—… -Hinata lo miró confundido-

—Me gustan los príncipes –dijo llevando su mirada a Hinata mintiéndose aun de espaldas-

Naruto regreso sobre sus pasos, corrió hasta Hinata y depositó un beso en su mejilla, tomando entre sus manos la delgada del contrario, acercándose a su oído y sonreír antes de susurrarle:

—Realmente espero que un día, puedas ser mi príncipe.

Deposito otro beso en la mejilla contraria y salió corriendo del pasillo, dejando a Hinata sonrojado a punto de un desmayo.

—El príncipe de Naruto-kun –dijo abrazando sus piernas mientras sonreía sonrojado, dispuesto a esperarlo-.

Naruto mientras tanto corría por los pasillo hasta su clase, aun sin creerse el mismo, que de alguna extraña manera se había confesado al chico príncipe, al chico genial del que se había enamorado en primer año, al que se prometió iba a enamorarlo.

—¡Joder! –Dijo avergonzado con una mano en su pecho-, ¿Cómo un príncipe?, él es incluso un millón de veces mejor que eso… ¡Hinata~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata se odiaba, detestaba cada parte de sí, todo acerca de si mismo era despreciable.

¿Por qué tuvo que nacer gay?

Renegaba cada día por ello, se odiaba por ello, se repudiaba y sentía asco de si mismo, porque quería ser normal, quería fervientemente ser heterosexual.

Aun con su deseo férreo de aquello que la sociedad le adjudicaba era normal, se encontraba besando con anhelo los labios ajenos, aquellos abultados y rosados labios del chico rubio de múltiples encantos.

No podía resistirse, deseaba detenerse en su mente, pero su corazón brincaba lleno de felicidad al sentir las caricias tenues, los roses suaves que se posaban en la piel sensible al tacto de sus brazos.

Quería mantener sus labios sellados, morderlos evitando que algún sonido pudiese salir, quería evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en su pecho, el revoloteo provocado por los labios que adoraban su cuello, dejando su sello cálido, mordiendo con deseo.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿cómo amar podía estar mal?, ¿qué había de malo en sentir aquello que Naruto le inspiraba a decir?, ¿por qué amar a Naruto estaba mal?, ¿solo por qué era un hombre?

Esa era la verdad, pero no lo podía aceptar, su mente estaba nublada a ello se lo podía adjudicar, pero su corazón gritaba en cada beso, que nada de ello estaba mal, que era una persona normal, que ama y se apasiona.

Lo recuerdos de los insultos llegaron a su mente, los gritos de que él era un anormal, un marica, una desviado del camino real, sus miedos aumentaron en tanto su cuerpo se vio expuesto, en tanto se sintió observado.

Trató de cubrir su desnudez con sus manos, pero fue detenido en el acto, con una mirada de anhelo y amor que le era dedicada, con suaves besos mariposa que sus manos sintieron otra vez, con los labios tibios que adoraban con amor todo su ser, diciendo en cada roce, que nada había de sucio en amarse, en sentirse piel con piel.

En completa desnudez, se mostró tal y como es, siendo abrazado por el hermoso ser que le amaba sin preocupación, sintiéndose completo por primera vez, sintiendo con todo su ser que nada malo había en él, que era evidentemente alguien mas, el que debía entender que no había nada mas puro que amar.

Los besos se extendieron por su pecho, por su abdomen y sus piernas, robándole suspiros y cariños que le otorgaba al de rubios cabellos, adornadas con palabras de amor, con besos llenos de pasión.

—Eres hermoso, tan perfecto

Le había dicho Naruto entre besos, alternando entre caricias y suaves mordidas, paseando por el interior de sus muslos y el vientre pulcro.

Hinata dejó ir sus miedos, después de mucho tiempo escuchó su corazón, entre su pecho sostuvo el hecho de que no había nada malo en ello, que lo único malo, era prohibirse el amar y ser amado.

Rodea con sus piernas la cadera ajena, se abraza al cuello de su amado a fin de poder besarlo, entregando entre sus labios cada latir de su pecho, tirando miedos y preocupaciones, dejando en alto sus sentimientos en cada una de sus acciones.

Recorre con sus manos el pecho fuerte, la espalda extensa y morena, arañando en el proceso, la piel hermosamente canela, llevando una de sus manos traviesas, hasta el trasero desnudo de su amante, pellizcándolo de forma traviesa, mostrándole que él también le desea, le ama y anhela.

Recibe entonces todo de su pareja, cada sentimientos albergado en su pecho, cada uno hecho caricias y besos, entregando a cambio lo mismo, amándose el uno al otro sin complejos.

Una lágrima recorre su rostro, misma que es limpiada por unos labios inflamados, es doloroso pero igualmente placentero, se siente conectado, que han dejado de ser dos, que solo uno a quedado, que ha sido un acto limpio y perfecto, puro y delicado.

Naruto se mueve lento, con delicadeza, casi como si tuviese miedo de que el contrario fuera a romperse, pero adorando aún así, las sensaciones que a ambos les invaden.

Se siente lleno y amado, abrazándose con fuerza a ese hombre que tanto ha adorado, acariciando el cuerpo que sonre el suyo le hace gemir y temblar, tocar las estrellas en cada movimiento, suspirar en el punto perfecto de lo que significa amar, sin importar el sexo, el género, sin miedos.

El roce con su próstata ha sido sublime, casi ha perdido la consciencia de sentir que puede flotar, se ha girado de forma brusca, quedando esta vez encima, moviéndose con dulce lentitud y profundidad, rozando con violencia y clemencia a la misma vez, golpeando en dulce botón que le hace delirar.

Su pareja le abraza de la cadera, mordiendo con suavidad su pecho, buscando evitar soltar alguna blasfemia, aferrándose con fuerza para prohibirse delirar, porque le cuesta mantener la compostura si Hinata se mueve de aquella forma tan anormal, que le lleva al cielo en un movimiento y de otro le vuelve a bajar.

Hinata se mueve con mas violencia, siente que está a punto de llegar, se abraza al cuello de Naruto y menea sus caderas sin cesar, lloriquea de placer y se siente lleno cuándo Naruto logra correrse, es entonces cuando llega al punto culmine y toca el cielo con sus dedos, entre sus manos toma una estrella y vuela de retorno a la tierra, donde suaves besos son depositados, en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hinata ha probado la máxima expresión carnal del amor, aquello que todos ven asqueroso, él lo ha encontrado hermoso, tan puro y hermoso, todo el odio que sentía por si mismo se ha evaporado, porque Naruto le ha mostrado lo hermoso que es ser amado, porque le ha gritado en todas las formas posibles, que no hay nada sucio en su acción, que jamas habrá algo mas puro que su amor.

—Siempre hago cosas sin pensar —expresó Naruto abrazando a Hinata-, pero violar tu privacidad en la biblioteca, hace un año atrás, es algo de lo que no me arrepentiré jamás

—Me sorprendiste esa vez —sonrie con suavidad Hinata-

—Yo siempre te observaba, pero para acercarme, me daba miedo que me rechazaras

—¿Cómo te decidiste ese día?

—Cuándo me di cuenta estaba hablando junto a ti —sonrio tímido-

—Entonces creo que fue una buena jugada

—Mas que eso, yo realmente acerté

—¿Con qué?

—Realmente eres como un príncipe, Hinata

—Tu eres mi príncipe, Naruto

—Soy mas como un caballero andante, tu realmente eres un príncipe —besó los labios de Hinata-, Gracias Hina

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser mi príncipe

—Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos, por enseñarme lo hermoso que es amar, por mostrarme que nada en nosotros está mal

—Nada en ti podría estar mal, todo en ti es hermoso y especial, es eso lo que te convierte en mi príncipe ideal

—Te amo, Naruto

—Te amo, hermoso príncipe


End file.
